


Dies Irae

by chuworld



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuworld/pseuds/chuworld
Summary: Long Neglected Words後續撒旦的失樂園七天的生死循環，重生與毀滅之刻這是講述從理想走向現實的故事，因拆開第一、二部，可以視為獨立支線想停留第一部不看也沒關係，畢竟故事調性差很多長篇正劇向延伸，結合私設，宗教聖經考據，會涉及引用部分原作漫畫、CB動畫，設定，劇情，台詞警告：CP是撒旦明，對，是撒旦，撒旦不會重蹈覆轍過去的錯誤，毀滅人類世界不再被撒旦視為首要目標，今次他著手創造了一個理想的不動明飛鳥了人格在撒旦的正式覺醒消失殆盡，完全沒有了明要素精神控制改造，形神俱滅，非自願行為，肉，崇拜，BE結局作者個人的詮釋，我很雷，能接受者在入內觀看，不喜歡者請離去，謝謝歡迎給我感想





	Dies Irae

Dies Irae

I

宇宙的黑暗潛游不動明睡眠的深部，不復醒來。從今以後，他的胸膛裡是一片永恆漲潮的海，如浪奔來，將他吞噬追魂逐魄，深沉的安眠，驕狂的溺斃，天使並不介意，淌下淚水，將其攤開，在他閃爍、細紋縱橫的掌心，靜靜地捧著臉端詳，他卻拒絕看他。

天使戰勝曾經命運的終結，得到他最期盼的安好無恙，似乎回到最初，抑或走向全新命運的分歧，世界依然烙著天堂的硫磺之火焦灼的痕跡。

無非意志，既非理性，更非情感，他們之間是渺小的痕跡彼此牽引，命運無措，星辰無置的軌道脫離，一顆無人察覺的星，在千萬光年後，終於照耀彼此，直至時間失去意義。

恍惚之間，一股悲傷與憤怒似乎開始釋然。海洋將他們傾吐而出，不動明早已退回人類姿態，生機蓬勃但無法掙脫創傷，被海洋沖刷，淘洗，暗礁刺傷，碎了一身，天使的撫觸陽光似火，皮膚相貼處熾熱，某種介於蕭索和不忍的抖顫，烈火殆盡，終結後是虛無，而非預想中的死亡，他不屈從抵抗，猙獰嘶吼，高聲持久，天使迎來，光芒揭曉秘密，鐫刻在他傷痕累累的皮膚之上，深入頑強受詛的骨骼，在他眼底深邃的黑暗帷幕中低語，一切重生之際。

不動明神智困惑，費盡氣力仰起頭，扭動，嘶聲，吞咽一口，試圖咽去滿口砂礫，混合鹽的代價和血塊，以流血作為羔羊的贖價，全身處在劇痛和治癒的奇異空虛感受。

天使沒有出聲，就只是抬起那雙晨曉的藍眼，目光裡是深不見底的柔情愛意，直視不動明的浴血重生，不動明卻只感覺要崩落，沉淪不起，在模糊地意識裡他認出天使虛懸的身影，是他唯一的摯友，命運的共同體，他們彼此退開來，重新互相凝視著。

「了，你又欺騙了我嗎？」渴求和逃離的念頭在不動明心中的撕扯掙扎，前額流下鮮血，模糊了他的視線，必須在失控前遠離，飛鳥了拒絕回答，高潔的羽翼顫動搖曳，洩出他隱密的思緒，在緩慢地舒展，包覆住他們。

「當我進行屠殺，惡魔會感到痛苦嗎？」不動明破碎地呢喃，靠攏在飛鳥了豐饒的乳房，他擁有比海洋更遼闊的子宮，在羊水的海起錨，引領他穿越黑夜航行。

在最脆弱之際，他忍不住往未知探索，顫抖的掌心撫觸他的乳房，無關情慾，回歸孩子般的搓揉，用力地抓住渾圓的乳，僅此是抓著，涕淚悲泣，像是在尋找穩定性，卻只能導向沉淵的盡頭，這對羽化後的飛鳥了而言是第一次體驗，一瞬間弄疼他了，他面不改色，眉目慈悲，那雙手卻強壯有力，此刻的觸摸帶有縱容的意味，將他如膠似漆地擁入懷中，而他鬆開手。

「不會，因此痛苦找上的是你。」飛鳥了聽而不聞，視而不見，愛而無情的宣告。

「你不明白我渴望保護你。若我能選擇，我希望不必這樣做，我們是摯友不是嗎？」飛鳥了冷澈的目光中有某種暴烈，娓娓道來，不動明驚訝未名，欲圖尋找暴烈的方向，一無所獲，只看見白浪翻滾破碎之際，海鷗向赤裸的海沙飛馳，用飢餓的叫聲開路，擊碎卵石遍佈的沙灘，愛並不能將荒地化為樂土，飛鳥了是再清楚不過了。

「我明白時候到了，你必須知曉真相。」黎明加冕前的孤獨籠罩他們一身。不動明想拒絕，他卻點頭了。世界將無以銘記。

飛鳥了收起羽翼，扶起不動明起身，不動明顫抖地推開他，海水洗滌他的痕跡，然而連日積累的傷害藉由強大的惡魔力量自我修復，在這一刻，所有的傷痕失控的裂開流血，全身被鮮血浸潤濕透，彷彿用力地從產道誕出。

他不應和飛鳥了一起殺人的，即使長崎貪婪地企圖暴露自己是惡魔人身分的陰謀，誘拐美樹陷入危險的陷阱，他都罪不足死，被美樹發現了，不能再將她牽扯進來，他單方面切斷牧村家的連結，他想要守護人類，可他還是人類嗎？

我，是什麼？他被強烈地吸附在名為我的實體上，殘缺的靈魂剝落，他的存在對世界可有可無，無奈，徒勞庸碌，從來不能改變世界。

飛鳥了將人類的死亡視為曉以大義榮耀的犧牲，人類對黑白鮮明的世界竟沒有絲毫懷疑，不動明失去自我身分認同，離開人類的社會，也拒絕他到底是一個醜惡的惡魔，一夕間失去守護人類的價值，無論他到底還有多少天真與單純，他僅能感覺到自己的感受。

渴求被破壞的責罰，沉浸失去意義的殺戮中，奪去惡魔的生命來接近自己的滅亡，想死和求生的極端意志在體內鬥爭，翻騰不定，匍匐蹣跚前進，數次倒下，又重新站起，漫無目的，再也沒有回去的地方。

天使沒有阻止，只是看他走遠的背影，輕舉腳步，保持一道距離尾隨後方，足以讓他察覺天使散發的特殊香氣，晨曦沐浴的枝枒縫隙中緩緩流淌的神聖乳香。東方賢士將世間三大聖物奉獻給降誕人間的耶穌。

遠離大海的鹹濕，沖刷海岸上的貝殼割傷他的腳踝，拒絕天使的啟示，遠古與末日的拼合，那份巨大如夢境的蒼白包裹住他滲出鮮血，零星，糾纏，顛覆，曙光般的過去切碎了他一身，對飛鳥了羽化的不可思議，超越了現實的荒謬，抑或荒謬才是真實，死亡，否定至今自我的建樹轟然崩塌，不，打從一開始他的一切全是飛鳥了賦予他的，因銘刻而閃耀驕吟。

不動明屏息，害怕呼吸會暴露不堪的真相，潮濕，帶著濃煙和灰燼的記憶殘片，忽地如此不真實，卻只察覺謊言的裂口，他已用雙眼證實，他對摯友全盤的信任付出引起了被撕裂的痛感，他可能早已身陷在飛鳥了設計精密的陰謀，編織錯綜的謊言之網，體內發出惡魔的憤怒咆哮，被制約的恐懼，幾乎是直覺本能地要他遠離，快點逃！

不清楚他們之間的跋涉有多久，悠長，筆直，沒有盡頭，從黎明乃至白日，將只有荒蕪和礫石的懸崖照耀的更明亮，實際上離開海岸只有幾公里的距離，他在遠方看見救濟院的模糊殘影，他們從小一起成長的地方，不行，只有那裡絕對不能前往，無處可逃了。

那麼，就起身反抗，殺死天使，卻做不到，怎麼會湧起想殺死飛鳥了的衝動？他愛他，最後一絲僅存的理智卻要他如此，才能停止命運賦予他的戲謔，他無疑是被飛鳥了背叛利用，將他推進名為自由的牢籠……

不動明陷入困惑，光線，海潮，腳下的堅實荒土，變化之間突兀加劇，只有難以言喻的日照，暑熱上升，刺痛他的雙眼，是懷念、創傷，兩人之間紐帶的命運起點，呼吸的躁進引起窒息，他終於全身虛脫倒地不起，咬住嘴唇，極力抑止懸在嘴邊的笑，他的淚水乾涸了。

飛鳥了溫柔地引領他，福音遍傳，他掙扎起身，抬起一隻手遮住陽光，那輪廓從模糊至清晰，是不存在記憶中的天使盛開十二羽翼，是墮落的九個晨昏的輝映，光之華啊，從屬靈的黑暗歸向光明，緊緊地擁入懷中，流露的是飛鳥了憂傷的神情，羽翼撫平他的過度換氣，他疲倦地闔上眼，頃刻間被飛鳥了帶走，放棄抵抗，他一無所有，迎來前所未有的安寧，他的天真與垂死，被萬丈光芒吞噬，至終光輝烈烈。

II

不動明陷入漫長的沉睡，不識時間的流動，四周一片黑暗，微弱的光孤獨地照亮深夜般的漆黑，那並非燈光，而是眼前的天使自身散發的晨光，永恆的黎明之星，便呼喚他醒來，回到飛鳥了的住處，樓中樓的寢室，落地窗是迎向海天一體的黑。

他睜開眼，仔細地端詳眼前的天使，皮膚純潔無瑕，遍佈璀璨的星子，溫暖地流動在天使長及肩的一綹綹金髮上，照耀他絕美的臉龐，淺金色的長睫毛在微曦的晨星裡落下完美弧度的陰影，勾勒出如雕像的五官，渾然天成的不似真人，對方見到他終於清醒，輕盈地揚起頭翅，卻緩慢地歎了一口氣，頭翅隨之垂落，有著剛毅與柔美並存的體魄線條，鮮明的雙性特徵，是最完美的神造之物，持距且溫柔，欣賞著他的安睡。

「你一直都長這樣嗎？」不動明驚歎一聲，語調中含著悲哀，他開始恢復理智，極力擺脫墜落的懊喪感，震撼，不知所措地盯著那對美麗的乳房，他輕輕地用羽翼遮住乳房和陰莖，把它們視為無物，暗示了他的本質最初。

「在我失去記憶的一段期間不是，那是我擺脫命運，純粹，與你朝夕相處的日子。」天使憶起他曾遺落一雙翅膀，低聲回答。

「真相。」不動明說，喉嚨深處逸出無意識的呻吟，深探，在黑暗的較量裡淬出異樣的光明。「請告訴我一切。」

在另一個時空，另一個的他終究待他特別且慈柔安切，卻不明白這是愛，心中全無任何以愛為名，造就一樁悲劇。然而，如今的他脫穎而出，絕不重蹈覆轍，渴望為他創造獨一無二的聖壇，胎擠出地獄的裂縫，沖破維度的洪流，天堂的巔峰，超越神的無所不在，那一刻，墮落的天使是相信了，把不動明視為嶄新的新生神祇，神的存在和榮耀充斥光輝烈烈，愛而不朽，遍地開花。

造物如是威神凜凜，他走向床邊，俯視著不動明，肉體與神識失去意義：「我會全部告訴你，你是我夢寐以求的活著的真實，慾望，言詞以外的一切，必須小心翼翼地避開神之意志的詭雷。」

飛鳥了強壯的手臂將不動明收緊懷抱中，很輕，卻扯得內臟疼痛，不動明無從抵抗，他的手被舉起，嘴唇吻上他的手指。熟悉的撫摸和親吻，讓他的思緒漂浮遠離，載浮載沉，如夢方醒。

不動明渾身疲軟，輕微的麻癢掠過胸口，羽毛騷動，不動明側身看他，他顫抖地伸出手，飛鳥了歛下眼沒有閃躲，任由他粗糙的拇指拂過眉毛，沿著眼眶邊緣向下，擦過優美挺直的鼻翼，在無瑕的顴骨上流連，飛鳥了不禁傾頭，臉頰偎著他的掌心，靜合的淺金色睫毛在拇指蹭過的眼角顫動兩下，讓他想起振動的蝶翼，是如出一轍的天使，顫慄的恐怖，淩駕萬物的美，使大地狂歡，美好的幾乎幻覺，溫擁到容納神靈，一場如癡如醉的潰敗昏夢。

「明，我親愛的明。」飛鳥了如詠歎般輕喚，不動明便咽喉寸斷，深深吸入他的香氣，乏力掙扎，不動明悲哀地心想，一切錯誤的離譜，慾望將他們吞咽，不能抵抗本能，雙腿交纏，在床幃之間歡愛，鮮血淋漓，墜入永無止境的沉淵。

「你是誰？」不動明的聲音模糊，衰落，越來越渺小。

「我是撒旦，過去是神的左右手，大天使路西法。」飛鳥了的聲音渺遠，貼合的胸脯震顫出天使的心跳聲。「……也是你的摯友飛鳥了，這就是一切的答案，再也沒有秘密了。」

「你欺騙了我……你是撒旦！」共感與震盪，不動明正式陷入混沌，一無可敬，痛苦而安然，胸臆有著傷害與美好的交錯，世界沒有因為他墜入冷寂，敲響亡徒的方舟。

路西法是神受造完美於永恆的神體，肉和血不能承受天主的國，虛渺的美麗，萬物需要生殖繁衍基因，上帝便用性別祝福。當他叛離天堂，墮落世間，與純粹、無性的靈體相反，肉身反其雌雄同體，光耀亭亭，惡魔供養撒旦的神識於無形，當撒旦愛上不動明的那一刻起，滋生分裂出從未有過的男性的性別意識，有了慾望，他不再完美了，擁抱人性的殘骸。

不動明不清楚這些如毒網的細節是如何糾纏上他的，為什麼過去他無法察覺飛鳥了的真面目，眼前的撒旦真的是那個存在基督神話裡面，神的仇敵，統治罪惡的九層地獄，惡魔族的魔神嗎？他試著推敲出記憶裡的蛛絲馬跡，為覆亡的種種，逐一銘記，都無法掩飾他愛飛鳥了的唯一事實──他愛他？

「你打算利用我揭發惡魔族的真相，你要毀滅世界？」不動明心碎地質問。

「不，我從沒打算毀滅世界，只是要讓一切回歸過往的恢弘奇蹟。」撒旦的眼中閃爍神聖的鋒芒，無情的語調毫不虛假。

「你該死的欺騙我，魔神撒旦！」不動明竭盡最後一聲氣力咆哮，痊癒的傷痕再次無以復加的失控流血，泛血的骨肉，震碎了心肝，耳際間吹響起天使的號角，在啟示錄的邊界墜下。

「那麼，為什麼要把我變成惡魔，你要殺死我嗎？」不動明的嗓音帶著濃烈的哭腔，鮮血的腥味刺激他的鼻腔，引起窒息，自嘲地扯起嘴角笑了，他簡直就是一個荒唐的笑話，全世界上大概沒有人可以超越他的愚蠢，就連至高無上的神也不例外。

「恰好相反，只有殺死你絕非在我的計劃內，我竭力避免事態發展至此。」撒旦輕快地說。絕不。莊嚴的神情，悲欣難以分辨。

「無論如何，我永遠不會原諒你，我要殺死你。」不動明哀泣出聲，旋即憎恨自己，他明白自己再也無處可逃，只有殺死飛鳥了才能終結悲劇，守護人類的未來，他從喉嚨裡發出的僅僅是一點震顫的氣流，琴崩斷弦，咳出鮮血，突然失語了。

「你的純淨將會淨化我，同時賦予我責罰，很美，我願意為你付出代價。」撒旦似乎察覺到了不動明身心的異狀，輕輕地以指尖捏住他外觀完好無傷的咽喉，沒有徵兆，他深呼吸，驚喘，顫抖地想要說話，卻發不了聲，大腦失語的困境迴路真實存在，阻滯與損壞，卻能直接接收撒旦的神諭。

作為撒旦獨一無二的伴侶，親密的耳語，淚嚏和手心都被攥得緊緊，愛撫周遊全身，他的嘴唇輕輕磨蹭他的，把舌尖往口腔深處推進，抵上彼此的牙齒，吸吮舌根，嚙咬，他發出細不可聞的哀鳴，未成形的尖叫聲破碎在胸膛鼓鳴，他的胸膛激烈起伏，盈滿少年飛鳥了羽化撒旦後深不見底的愛。

不動明雙手無力地推開撒旦的肩膀，不慎抓揉他胸懷的柔美，他破碎的發音裡有細微的拖延，無力抵抗，被潔白的羽翼纏繞四肢，天使陽剛的陰莖硬挺，莖幹鮮明的血管，抵著屬於他的神聖窄門，渴望被引領，深深地刺入，搖動著不動明被摧毀放大的情慾種子擴散。

強壯的雙臂緊緊扣住他的雙腿分開來，暴露赤裸的私處，攤開在最美的造物面前，不動明感到羞辱又憤怒難堪，撒旦垂下的藍眼炯炯有神，沉醉地欣賞不動明的所有，他優美地弓起身，背上的羽翼震攝豎起，展翼，他低下頭，縱容地無視他極力忍耐、壓抑性慾的雙腿中間，反而掰開結實的臀瓣深處，無法抵擋他的舌尖入侵，讓它濡濕，讓它為他開啟，他竟然舔了那裡！過去的情事也從未有過，在他身下羞恥地肌肉緊繃，因汗水濕滑，手指徒勞地收緊，撕碎床單。

撒旦把他翻身，俯伏在不動明的背上，摟著腰和頸子，覆上細碎的唇吻，終於抵入他溫暖的甬道，插得如此深邃，開闊浩瀚，他周身的血液沸騰，眩暈，炫目的快感像洪流一樣將他們淹沒，他脆弱的黏膜包裹著他的一切，陰莖摩擦前列腺，每一次的頂進沉穩有力，又慢又深，一往無前操進，撒旦的睾丸緊貼著不動明的臀瓣，像是在細細品嚐體會。

不動明的雙眼漸漸地黯淡失神，在撒旦的聖潔威制下，抑制住惡魔的變形，以人類的身軀承受至福，在刻意避開觸摸的情況下，頹軟的陰莖被插到勃起，硬得發疼射精，猛力撞擊高潮的頂點。不動明失語低啜著，歡愉既痛苦，全身滾燙泛紅、酥麻，每一次的親吻，每一次綿延起伏，都在燃燒他僅存的靈魂，健壯的胸肌上下搏動，情慾的裂口色彩斑斕，腿間流淌出溫熱的奶與蜜。

不動明急劇喘息，咬緊嘴唇憋住脫力的哼聲，撒旦吻上去，舔拭沾血的唇，開合，洩出破碎地浪叫，引領他的日益壯大，聲息未止的浪，深入淺出，將他們帶離得更遠，遠離世界的喧囂，他們不由得靠得更近，那使不動明全身流動著未知的洋流，哀愁，升騰一股為此而生的瘋狂喜悅，他到底是愛他的，孤獨的湛亮，沉浸迷醉於彼此的榮光中，推波助瀾，永不分離。

「予你擁抱，能使你鬆懈下來，終是選擇逃離嗎？」撒旦破光的藍眸映透威嚴，他望著歡愉至安睡的他，臉上表情卻可以稱之為寵溺。完全把獨愛的羔羊收攏在自己懷中，很緊的密合擁抱，所承接愛恨懸空將會走向和命運與時俱進的生衰明滅。

III

撒旦凝視著不動明就好似一個奇蹟，是的，撒旦夢寐以求的神蹟歸來。他垂下眼，有著不滅的火焰中心發光的藍，地獄彼岸的波幅無礙地橫渡意識之海通達彼此的眼底之後照映。

撒旦締造新生的神祇，獻上虔敬之心，他們結合為一，永不分離。

不動明的身與心解離，失去反抗之力，變得極為不安定，殘餘的人類靈魂頑強攀抓住惡魔軀殼上，處在破壞和治癒的失衡，他陷進柔軟的床鋪，全身積累的傷口反覆流血修復，肌骨相融的燒灼劇痛，他枕在撒旦的大腿上，天使的羽翼愛而豐滿。

「我聽不到你，但我能聽見你，你改變了我的一切，你也能明白我的，我把全部告訴你了。」撒旦的指尖輕碰他的脖頸，細碎的光點灑落，咽喉寸斷，發出如絲線的微弱悶哼。

不動明閉上眼，撒旦的藍眸便浮上來，引他重回夢境之海，他完全沉浸在某種遙遠的時空之中，眉宇間流露掙扎痛苦。

這是神的聲音嗎，遠遠不是。但請聽聽長歎，那從寂靜中產生的，撒旦揭開自身久遠的命運，世界最初的混沌之末，空幻無常，萬物虛無，反抗神的天使，昭示天界外的冥荒，他的失足墮落九個晨昏，在地獄中築起巍峨壯烈的撒旦的萬魔殿。

那似乎無關飛鳥了本身，連帶著他的靈魂與記憶都像被抽走，漂浮在撒旦虛無的夢境之海，澱入無垢的睡眠，重生前的記憶已然模糊遠去，事件分崩離析，光怪陸離地雜糅一起，似乎追究哪個環節出錯也將毫無意義，過往與飛鳥了相愛的光景分毫不忍回憶，卻是唯一清晰的，他的腦中只剩下一些無來由的，囈語般的記憶碎片，零碎而朦朧，他呼喊著曾與他相干，卻再也無關係的人們的名字，烙印既已形成，無從磨滅。

深夜天光黯淡，不動明用力地咬自己舌尖，劇痛傳來，血腥味漫過口腔，刺鼻難受，方知一切都是真實，並非做夢，他躺在撒旦的膝上，胸口鼓起上下喘息，想要爬起來的力氣都沒有了，撒旦伴隨哀傷和純然的好奇，把不動明天真與垂死看盡眼底，世間萬物的生與死在他眼裡並沒有區別，鮮血汩汩地流出來，掙扎著想活，然後毫無價值的死去。不動明不一樣。

撒旦扳開不動明的嘴，指尖輕點傷口便瞬間止血復原，不動明的嘴裡充滿鮮血和唾液，他用盡殘存的力氣想要一口咬碎他的手指，發現做不到，放到唇邊卻只能順從本能輕微地嚙咬，尖銳的獠牙咬住不放，留下牙印，撒旦溫柔地撫摸他的頭，他驚訝地瞠大眼，從喉嚨裡勉強地發出一個惱人的噪音。

「第七天了，你該嘗試自己下床走到餐桌，或者又要我端食物到床上餵你吃？」撒旦輕聲詢問，他的指尖在不動明的嘴裡攪動，不動明沒有回答舔舐著，顯然是後者，不動明有如剛誕生的幼獸，懵懂而嗜睡，墜海重生，包攏在寬慰中，舒適與愛意，很荒謬的，撒旦竟帶給他無上的滿足。

了，真的是撒旦嗎？不動明顫抖地發不出音節，但腦海的心聲已然傳達給撒旦。

「在你墜海的一刻，我也一同跳下去，飛鳥了就此融解在撒旦意志的甦醒，我就是了，但他並不能完全是我，卻是我最重要的一部分。」撒旦神秘而悠長的絮語，地獄的魔神之王被愛的豐沛色彩浸透，幾乎讓他喜極而泣。

不動明恍惚，陷入混沌，幾不可聞，他抬起眼，淚水盈滿他的雙眼對上撒旦的，那樣或許也不錯，他們已死。抑或，曾經的他們不在了。

「明，我是你的，永遠不會離開你，這是真的。」回憶如此清晰，撒旦重述昔日男孩的純潔諾言，如今聽來宛如惡魔的低語，澱入不動明的意識深處，徹底影響他的心智，締造重生，承載著永恆的重量，惡魔的狂暴和力量，不動明為此激狂摧折。

七天的生死循環，夜夜昏沉，星辰脫離軌道的秩序，不動明下床，極其艱難地，他一點點站起來，有如新生的羔羊學走路，在撒旦的攙扶之下迎向日出，天亮之前一股莫名的悲哀襲來。

「黎明有多美，象徵輝煌盛世，但遠遠比不上你的存活。」撒旦把他拉進懷裡，關於撒旦千萬個逐流之夢，只有一首歌，愛人的歌，逐漸消散，被他永恆的頌揚。

不動明憎恨撒旦，卻又不願意傷害他，失去他，一臉茫然地凝視撒旦許久，頓覺心臟漲痛，瓦解他好不容易凝聚的意志，他再次倒下，控制不了身體的抖動，淚水再次湧現，趴伏在地板上掙扎，他突然想起美樹，必須保護她……他對不起她，大聲地嗚咽起來，旁若無人似的，抱著自己的肩膀哭泣，撒旦靜觀他的痛苦，視為蛻變的過程。

湧起一股絕望而痛苦的陰影籠罩，以及對他純粹的愛意，最終不動明忘了自己是誰，忘記父母，忘記飛鳥了，忘記美樹，卻記得眼前似天使的惡魔，而他歸屬他，將一切都無關緊要，沐浴一片金輝的暮色中。

「撒旦大人，不動明大人，打擾了。」在第七天，西哥珍妮終於現身，走進房間，自然改變對不動明的稱呼，安靜地推著餐車，獻上豐盛的早餐，一雙洞穿虛無的魔性之眼，不動明首次望著恢復惡魔姿態的她，似乎沒有激烈的起伏反應。

「明，你不感到意外嗎？」撒旦笑問，在他轉世投胎人類的期間，萬萬沒想到自己竟被曾經的惡魔心腹養育成長，「起初，我也是很訝異的，但一切都是如我謀劃的順水推舟。」

珍妮女士也是惡魔嗎？只是又多一個我要獵殺的對象罷了。不動明在腦海裡回答，聳聳肩，視若無睹，即使他過去一直尊敬珍妮養育飛鳥了和對他們的幫助，似乎無意識變得冷酷。

縱然厭惡秘密與謊言，他真正憎恨的是願意相信他人謊言的愚鈍的自己，還盲從熱忱的參與其中，因為捍衛自身權利殺死長崎，守護人類世界，惡魔狩獵企劃顯得兒戲般的愚蠢，他就是無可厚非的相信了，藉由否定過去的自我，這或許就是不動明重生後，初次走向黑暗時為自己找的托詞，從此他再也沒有被欺騙的理由了。

不動明怒火中燒，又深陷在毀滅、絕望、多愁善感的牢籠，他黯淡無神的瞳孔重新閃爍光輝，燃起罪咎，希望，愛。這比撒旦撤下的所有謊言都更大的錯謬。

我要殺死世間所有的惡魔！不動明的無聲咆哮，曾經劇烈的痛感逝去，如今傳來一股更深邃的鎮痛，搏動震鳴，蓬勃旺盛，一顆新生的心臟。

「不錯，那樣會使你更強大。」撒旦毫不掩飾地讚揚，渾身披蓋著神聖的光輝，勝過群星的璀璨。

你難道無所謂嗎？你是惡魔族的神！你不是要該死的光復惡魔族嗎！不動明粗暴地推開撒旦，竭力忍住恣意的瘋狂爬上全身，看盡撒旦的眼瞳深處，無垠的青空遍布焦痕。

那焦痕，那烈火，將他灼燒殆盡，他不能言語，依舊發出一聲痛苦的長鳴嘶吼，被洶湧的殺戮吞噬，他的四肢不可控制地異化，他憎恨惡魔，仍需要借助惡魔的力量，他是惡魔人！不再傾向自我毀滅了，也終於找到威制的突破口，那就對撒旦的憤怒，唯有憤怒這種感情讓他維持住頭腦的清醒。

不動明的頭顱右側突出一小截扭曲怪異、濃郁深黑的犄角，再也沒有消失，他舉起獵爪，打算攻擊近在咫尺，毫無抵禦的撒旦，突然感到眼前被一片柔和的白光閃過，他才察覺自己和珍妮四目相交，然後便失去了意識。

在他倒下的瞬間，撒旦的羽翼立刻把他接起來，避免他塵埃落地，他揚起手臂一揮，光點灑落在他的身上，讓他能夠一夜好眠，沉溺在撒旦賦予的美夢，混雜著神聖的乳香氣味漫進他的大腦中。

「珍妮，許久不見，妳的雙眼仍然危險又美麗。明將會變得越來越好，是吧？」撒旦降臨福音。

「好極了，您的榮光也一如既往。」西哥珍妮揚起最燦爛的微笑，向美麗的撒旦卑躬屈膝。從來沒有如此心醉喜悅，她虔敬如一的撒旦終於從漫長的長眠中甦醒，帶著真理而凱旋，得以在混亂如荒沙的惡魔界重現威權，將一切地獄的聖徒雲集，人間將在撒旦的判決下，創造嶄新的天地。

IV

世界遙遠，一切不過爾爾，遠遠比不上撒旦賦予他的命運，不動明與惡魔安蒙的結合更為強大，變得前所未有的殘暴，嗜血，饑餓，在撒旦的引導下，比惡魔都要像惡魔。

善惡蕩然無存，正因惡魔從來無關善惡，不動明以他自己的方式堅守住人類可延續的未來，卻從此失去人類歸依，人類依舊光鮮亮麗、繼續安然無知的存活在惡魔的黑暗侵蝕之下，在早已荒誕血腥以至麻木的瘋狂世界。

不動明攻擊惡魔，倒在溫熱的血泊中重溫記憶，沉浸在殺戮中，他獵殺的惡魔在墜入塵土的瞬間飄渺，而隨著每一天鮮血四濺、支離破碎結束，不動明的人性逐漸腐蝕，煙消雲散，卻離奇地沒有被體內的安蒙取代意識。

不動明不想睡，然而夢還是佔據了他。他開始覺得那是唯一的真實，黑暗，可以侵蝕的黑暗正在慢慢褪去，撒旦抱著溫暖的生命，為他帶來了希望。

不動明是如此堅毅，強壯，完整……他從未被命運給真正擊倒，充沛力量，撒旦為不動明無限潛能的力量陷入著迷，撒旦終於尋到與他對等的存在，他的雙手捧起不動明的臉，拇指輕輕拂過他的顴骨，滑過耳際，觸摸著他主動要求戴上的金屬嘴套，僅露出一張變得凶惡而冷酷的眼神，而他的顫抖，肉眼可見。

「這不適合你，你卻選擇保留獠牙指向我，以及對我緘默表達憤怒。」撒旦的動作緩慢，輕柔，硬質的枷鎖金屬卻在他的指尖下斷裂破碎，破裂的碎片在指尖化為金粉，他的手指輕撫著頭髮，表揚似的安撫那扭曲顫抖光鮮的犄角，束縛毫無意義。

惡魔之血方才濺進不動明的金屬嘴套縫隙內，在他的唇角染上一點血痕，及一絲饜足的閃耀唾液。他掙脫了撒旦的觸碰，猛力退後拉開一道距離，一聲低吼撕裂了空氣，臉龐流露毫不掩飾的衝突，他的表情如此坦率，本能，和撒旦與之共生的狂暴和仇恨，他們已然結合了，轇轕之餘，在毀滅前提，由此發展下去。

「你是唯一與我對等的存在，而非馴養……你是在懲罰我。」撒旦審視不動明的表情，從困惑過渡到恍悟，魔神撒旦竟對一個人類至死不渝，最後定格為痛苦，他終於明白不動明的用意。

「但是無論如何，我會滿足你所有的渴求。」撒旦過分溺愛的言語按揉着不動明的鼓膜，在大腦留下指紋，血肉裡釋放愛液，靈魂的深處融合烙印，迅速而轉瞬即逝，全是重生後的不動明的渴求，迎接熊熊而滾燙的光芒，黎明之星仍擁有白晝，卻失去照耀萬物的力量，在星圖中吸盡所有能量，巨大的黑洞。

撒旦的手指輕盈地點綴光輝，至高的神力行雲流水，尖刺的金屬嘴套重新浮現在不動明的臉龐，不動明冰霜般的敵意閃爍雙眸，沉默不語。

歷經七天的生死循環，湧現出血肉的觸感，不動明重生了，這一切快得讓他猝不及防，他是撒旦親手哺育，釋放出來的野獸，既不是惡魔也不再是人類的異端之物，他是撒旦獨愛的、奉為圭臬的新星，諸神靜默，傾注無限的愛意，只在皎潔的月光下出沒獵殺同胞惡魔，異化的身形隱身黑暗中，嘶吼震響天幕，惡魔的世界同樣岌岌可危，撒旦卻對惡魔的慘死無動於衷，放肆茁壯不動明的殺戮之心。

不動明終於明白殺戮是什麼了，不再天真，不再相信愛為何物。

為什麼惡魔會喜愛那樣的東西，就連人類也喜歡，往古來今，人類建立的文明歷史同樣喜愛殺戮，戰爭，飢荒，汙染，核爆，主宰奪去其他生物的生命時，某種莫之能禦的洋流的終結和轉移，可以湧起純粹的欣快，不動明卻相反，流失鮮血和心跳，反而得不到證實。

熟悉的束縛讓不動明回復平靜，靜默，他閉上眼，主動投向撒旦的胸懷，嗅聞撒旦的神聖清香，那能多少淨化惡魔為自身帶來的腐敗惡臭，思緒異常的浸潤在撒旦的讚揚之中，對撒旦強烈的愛憎在不動明的獠牙下回響，他想說出來，卻發不出聲音，舌尖焦急地舔舐嘴套，一股鐵鏽的血味漫開，發出斷裂的粗喘，像一頭野獸似的無助哀鳴。

撒旦對他渾沌、反覆無常、若即若離的反應終於釋然輕笑，對他敘述關於路西法的放逐，在天堂最美而熾烈的天使，反抗至高無上的神，在宇宙顛沛流離，穿梭千萬計的銀河星系，尋找，無止境地，或許他是在尋找一個可以讓天使重新信仰的神靈，那幾乎是天使不能抗衡讚頌的生物天性。

來自古老的神諭將撒旦降生在不動明的眼前，懸崖為殿堂，繁星為見證，他們終為彼此一體。

「明，上帝從來不能為我帶來活著的真實，自由，你的到來卻是神跡的回歸。」撒旦聖潔的羽翼飄揚，在黑夜閃耀動人，是光，指引不動明的光，包裹著渾沌濕氣的黑夜，搖曳的草尖，惡魔的屍塊成為粉塵融入土壤裡面，撒旦隨意地擰起一些泥土驟生涼意的手指，旋即在他無玷的掌心盛放一朵最純潔的花，送給不動明，是撒旦遙遠的記憶裡，神拾起的無名之花，在遠古創世紀的第一朵花，贈予世界的禮物。

即使不動明一臉厭倦麻木，他接過花，僵持不下，他可以不惜一切殺死惡魔，卻不知道該拿這朵花如何是好，撒旦簡單地把花別在不動明的頭髮上，如此惹人憐愛，不動明終究為撒旦無法拒絕的言語和行動渲染，潛移默化，曾在上帝之下，萬物之上的墮天使可統治惡魔的魅力之一。

不動明無聲的呼喊，聲音從靈魂深處迸裂而出，他的嗓子裡的泣音清晰傳達，像是突然回復神智似的，推開撒旦，無視對方一臉深情受傷。

黑夜降下惡魔們的騷動，撒旦在惡魔期盼下復甦，卻放任一個惡魔人殘殺惡魔的謠言傳開了，不甘的惡魔們無限欷歔。

「明，別總是讓我一個人自顧自說話，這會讓我想起悲傷的往事。」撒旦終於忍不住抱怨，不動明不理會，猙獰面目，他轉身背對他，強壯的背肌裂開一對艷麗的惡魔翼膜，伸展完美的飛翔弧度。

即將迎來破曉，一天中他最痛恨這時刻，便是唐突地展翼離去，回到飛鳥了的住處，有時會無預警地不告而別，四處流浪，安睡在無盡的荒野、綠色的湖泊，直至被撒旦尋獲撿回家。

當不動明重新見上撒旦，卻是飛鳥了的姿態，這還是羽化撒旦後的第一次回歸人類的模樣。

在空無一人的大廳，不動明疲倦地躺在地板上靜待睡去卻無眠，花安放在裝滿清水的玻璃瓶，他滿眼空洞忽然恢復明媚的光彩，熟悉的溫柔而善感的眼神回來了，撒旦彷彿錯覺他們之間回歸真摯的往昔，他依舊戴著金屬嘴套，原先緊鎖住那張顫抖的唇，眉目鬆軟，終於發出一絲微弱的氣音：「了……」

呼喚熟悉的名字，淪進彼此的眼睛裡成為一項艱巨無比，一個緘默不語的共識，謊言的核心，最熟悉的陌生人。

飛鳥了懷念地看著他，卻打算進行下一步計畫，親手破壞這份得來不易的和諧，他拿起不動明的手機，在成為殺死長崎的共犯，主動脫離牧村家後，不動明早已徹底捨棄人類社會的連結一段期間。

「你還記得嗎？當我們在追蹤長崎時，你的手機遺落在跑車上一段時間，有傳來你的父母訊息。」飛鳥了埋藏情報已久，這中間發生太多意想不到的變端，不動明歷經流浪，墜海，重生，飛鳥了以為不動明會開始發怒失控，指責他為什麼要隱瞞情報至今。

不動明歪了歪頭，倉皇坐起。恐慌與迷惑在他的胸口猛絞，他的表情前所未有的陌生，錯愕，當真正的痛苦深入骨髓，他似乎遺忘父母是誰了，突兀間，飢餓感吞噬了他的一切，眼前的人類飛鳥了更能吸引不動明的注意力，火花燒灼他的神經，暈眩，在他眼前炫目搖晃，他走近他身旁，戴著嘴套的鼻子溫柔地蹭了他，新生的愛與赤誠，在露出的鋒利牙齒喘息。

「你的父母搭機回到日本，在機場失蹤一段時間，預計是被惡魔殺了，人類就是這麼脆弱無能，我判定現在是足以告訴你的好時機，要和我一起去看看嗎？」

飛鳥了望著不動明的神情哀傷，又有些困惑，他孩子似的搖頭，再次退後腳步，似乎拒絕傾聽真相，卻無處可逃，永遠的。殘忍的平靜籠罩飛鳥了無暇的臉龐，他的眼神帶著愛而圓滿的覺悟，闡述，聲音漸弱，將不動明推向更深的破滅。

V

「我愛你，沒有任何事物可以傷害你。」撒旦擁有奪人心魄的蒼藍，冷酷卻全心全意讚嘆，猶如懺悔，信徒的祈禱。

這是一個謊言。不動明卻無法控制地直勾勾盯著撒旦的藍眼睛，目眩神迷。

「你已死去，浴火重生了，所向無敵。」

這是作為最合適的開場白，最完美的鑄造，真實不過的承諾。

不。不動明僅露出一對色彩殆盡的眼眸，遵從、放大生物本能的神情凶狠駭人，金屬嘴套發出的聲音卻是失真而懵懂。他是破碎的行屍走肉，到底是無法拚合了。撒旦揚起手臂搖曳一絲淺淡的光輝，在虛空中創造一面鏡子，否定不動明的想法，他望著自己的身影倒映在鏡子裡，突然認不出鏡中人，他睜大雙眼，充滿震驚、受創般的困惑，是一個面目全非，憎惡愛，傷痕累累的怪物。

在撒旦晶瑩的眼瞳裡，不動明是征服了亞拉臘山的艱途，掙脫無邊無際的荒原高峰的層層枷鎖，經歷萬千苦刑，蒙神天啟的洪水毀滅罪惡的世界，上山啊，結束一切舊造，與基督復活。不動明與主面對面，在祂得勝的合一，殺死基督。

溫熱鮮明的洪流，帶來絕對的狂暴與力量，惡魔異化侵蝕每一個細胞、血肉前所未有的創新活化，深邃的黑散發光澤，如刀鋒銳利包裹住肌腱，蓬勃旺盛，烈焰狂放，一個不輸於撒旦的完美的體魄，黑髮落下額頭和高聳的顴骨上，頭頂長出一個華光熠熠的犄角，犄角至腳尖已被鮮血浸透，如是撒旦親手為他戴上金光閃閃的冠冕。

飛鳥了在不動明墜海前的期間，就得知不動明父母遭惡魔遇害的消息，被政府列為失蹤人口，依據西哥珍妮的衛星導航追蹤，在機場的機艙尋獲到不動明的父母的遺物，之後就密切追蹤四處以人類為糧食果腹，日漸強大的人面龜，也意外地在母親的手機找到，年幼的不動明和父母的照片，記錄著不動明的兒時成長，那是兩人在救濟院尚未相遇之前，不動明更小的時候，飛鳥了所不能理解的，便是滿心驚喜地存下來。

他們走進地下水道，撒旦自身散發的光源驅散了尚未成形的惡魔靈體，仍然掩蓋不去黑暗中潮濕、腐敗汙濁的惡臭，這裡是強大的惡魔潛伏的巢穴，深不可測，彷彿通向地獄的深處。

不動明踩踏一片狼藉，盡是惡魔吞食人類未消化的排泄物，胃酸腐爛蝕骨的四肢，模糊的內臟，那其中或許有父母的部分，黏在腳下的濕黏肉塊都無法讓不動明混濁的感情產生一絲動搖，接下的路程，他們要潛入水中了，水深及腰。

撒旦親手把不動明的金屬嘴套摘下來，他不贊成不動明以這樣的方式和父母見面，不動明的腦袋一片空白，卻極其緩慢地點頭，不自覺地鳴咽着，湊近他的鼻尖舔吻。

終於可以見到父母，但又不願意見面，截然相反的心情在心中鬥爭，不動明像是夢遊般的被撒旦引領走去，他挺直了身體，企圖掙脫了那些迷茫。

巢穴的水位淹沒他們，在潺潺的流水聲，他隱約聽見深處傳來呻吟，有一塊破裂的肚子流出鮮血淋漓的腸子順著流水沖向他們，不動明竭力把喉嚨深處翻湧的胃酸壓制下去，面對神似地獄的風景，撒旦的神態卻顯得渺遠，彷彿一切與他無關，甚至荒謬地不是作為地獄的神，曾經殺死愛人的悲傷，巨大到吞噬了撒旦的神魂。

不動明突然停下腳步，屏住呼吸，在地下水道的盡頭，強烈的濕氣浮現一個模糊的身影，巨大的人面龜，在龜甲上歷經歲月與風雨洗禮的鏽跡，有著無數的人類臉孔撕裂纏成一體，在寂靜裡喧囂塵世的眷戀，永恆銘刻在甲殼之上。

不動明迷茫望著眼前的惡魔，不知如何反應，那是撐著父親臃腫的身型的惡魔，撒旦冷靜地解釋也許是最初人面龜的靈體與不動明的父親合體，但是父親的意志被反其吞噬了，只有不動明是譽為惡魔人的奇蹟，最完美的合體，不動明無視撒旦的讚嘆，他先是從悲慟的死亡面具上看見熟悉又陌生的母親的臉孔。

「對不起，明，這麼久以來一直拋棄你，我一直都很想擁抱你，想幫你拭去淚水，但是我已經死了。」

不動明失語，久違不見的母親的聲音如此慈愛和懷念，伴隨著其他歇斯底里的慘叫刺痛不動明的耳膜，那是一團團軟呼呼的肉塊，人類的頭顱，被惡魔吞噬肚子裡的人類，周圍盡是消化過程中被臨時吐出的人類殘骸，內臟暴露，與殘餘的惡魔靈體結合，延展出無數的怪物，將他們圍繞奔湧而來。卻因為撒旦的威光震懾幾乎要魂飛魄散，慘絕人寰。

不動明湧起了奇妙的心情，那是一份巨大的缺憾籠罩他──是他未曾擁有的事物，是這樣的嗎？

「你不能想念你未曾擁有的事物。」撒旦詮釋解答了不動明內心的迷惑，震耳欲聾，美妙的，撒旦悲傷的夢侵蝕了不動明的意識，不動明從此墜入半睡半醒的混沌，與死亡相同的虛無感，那親手鑄造了最完美的造物。

「明，原諒我，解救我。」母親微弱的求救聲從唇齒之間發出，「救救我──」

「我好想吃掉你的母親啊，太好吃了。」父親與人面龜的神智結合一體，純然的饜足，並沒有出手攻擊不動明，正是撒旦站在不動明的身後。

「撒旦，是那個至高無上的撒旦大人嗎？」貪得無厭的飢餓，人面龜突然清醒，從驚恐中取代了父親的意志，下意識地後退腳步，退無可路，不能理解究竟是發生什麼事，撒旦親自走向自己的巢穴地盤，不敢褻瀆神聖的撒旦降生的黑暗空間。

剎那間，不動明被迫侵入無邊的深寒，力氣殆盡，他哽咽地吼了一聲，所有零散，紛亂，失去的碎片像是被一塊塊遺忘的記憶拼圖拼湊，時光倒流起與父母的回憶，再也不能完整，到底是未曾擁有的，思念毫無意義。

「為什麼，爸爸，要吃掉，媽媽呢？」不動明破碎而憤怒的嗓音從喉嚨裡迸裂出來，失語症狀已久，終於啞啞低語，比起被拋棄本身，更多的是他對父親吃掉母親這件事流露出徹底的心碎，他是如此善良單純，從未理解人類的複雜心性。

「因為我想吃掉媽媽，我愛她，有什麼不可以？」父親毫無猶豫地回答。不動明無法分辨這究竟是出於惡魔的誘惑，抑或是父親的真實心聲呢？父母彼此相愛，只有自己是多餘的。

「求求你，你不要輸給惡魔──」不動明無法相信，滑下淚水，懇求出聲，彷彿對自己說。

「明也是惡魔嗎？」母親突然驚恐地望著不動明的身體異化，父子都是惡魔呀！一個破碎失敗的家庭竟然因為惡魔團圓了！

「我是惡魔人。」多年不見的寒暄問候竟是如此，不動明悲哀地解釋。

母親的表情有些尷尬，父親徬徨，人面龜因為見到撒旦陷入莫大的恐懼，撒旦背叛惡魔族，投靠人類陣營的謠言是真的，兩方精神開始交戰，人面龜的身體開始膨脹，戰慄扭動，變得更加瘋狂。

「啊啊啊，可惡的惡魔啊！」父親像是終於清醒，發出悲吼，欲圖擊敗人面龜的意志，突兀之間，尾巴如鐮刀似的輕易把父親的頭顱當場砍下，帶給不動明更強烈的絕望打擊，徬徨所有事物像是被毀滅的瘋狂世界，撒旦奪走了他的一切。

「人類是無法戰勝惡魔的。」人面龜得勝，足以在不動明最脆弱之際一口咬碎。

然而人面龜不得不停下，停滯僵硬，在撒旦無聲威制下，不可控制地發抖，無法出手攻擊不動明，失去主體的頭顱噴湧如血雨降下，脖頸的裂口冒出血泡，甲殼上所有人類臉孔的視線一同聚焦在眼前美麗的天使身上，以為是救贖，泛滿無數璀璨如明珠的光澤，美麗光潔的十二羽翼彷彿披上神秘東方的綢緞。

「撒旦大人，您也是要來制裁我的嗎？」人面龜不敢置信的低語，斷截口的血泡無聲破掉，摧毀甲殼上的人臉們的希望，哀鳴四起。

撒旦歪了歪頭，充耳不聞，無視人面龜的祈求赦免，撒旦的神情如是築出聖墻高遠，安靜觀望，潛藏他的慎密計謀，好奇、觀察不動明的反應，不動明挺直地背對著他，一陣輕聲嘆息，那是無法形容的背影，淚始乾涸，是撒旦曾俯瞰眾生的異象之一，火燃燒，卻不燒燬的荊棘。

撒旦突兀對他的背影感到陌生，無措，便是從後面擁住他寬厚結實的臂膀，羽翼伴隨安心揮動。

「明，很遺憾的，你的父親還是離開了，如果你堅持想要母親陪伴的話，她就在這裡，永遠不會拋棄你。」撒旦低語，為他設想，這就是撒旦選擇留下人面龜的原因，他無情命令人面龜將身體操控權讓渡給不動明的母親。

人面龜別無選擇地照做了，失去頭顱的主體重新長出母親的臉孔，在撒旦的安排下，母子永不分離了，母親和不動明相似的澄澈瞳孔漸漸變得黑暗，她戴著破碎的眼鏡，歲月爬上的肌膚紋路。

「這個世界才是你真正殘酷的父母，殺死或留下，全憑在你的一念之間，我都會保護你。」撒旦的嗓音慈悲，柔和，卻要不動明做出此生最殘酷的選擇，曾經屬於飛鳥了的心智一閃而過，說著相似的言語，卻絕無曾經的少年的胸口拉扯和動搖。

不動明徬徨望著母親，母親和他一樣變成惡魔人，張開醜陋的雙臂，神情中滿是羞愧和歉疚，盼望重新開始，彌補親情的裂痕。

「明，來吧！」母親慈愛地說，散發聖母七苦的鋒芒，是不動明多年缺失的渴望，在黑暗中帶來一線曙光。「媽媽現在和你一樣變成惡魔人，媽媽被天使大人救活了，媽媽錯了，再也不會離開你！」

一陣荒謬的靜默降生，誰都沒有開口說話，直至不動明親手破壞希望。

不動明蛻變了，胸腔到喉嚨的轟鳴盡是憎惡殺戮，猛烈地反抗母親的愛。

不動明弓起背，尖叫起來，在憤怒和痛苦的驅使下衝向母親，拳頭打破水面開路，他終於行動，發出此生最悲慟的嘶吼，幾乎非人的嗓音，憤怒控制了心緒，撕裂其靈魂，體內激昂着殺戮將其釋放，他異化的獵爪一瞬間貫穿了母親的身體，接著，殘暴無情地把甲殼上一個又一個的人頭扭斷下來，打碎，腦漿灑落，大量的鮮血和乳白色的腦漿染紅了水面，巨大的身體下沉，母親幾乎氣絕身亡。

「我愛你……」母親的遺言。不動明憎惡，對此毫無反應，握緊拳頭泛白，打碎了母親的臉廓，血肉模糊，乾淨俐落。

「你選擇殺死母親。」撒旦驚嘆，雙眼滿是詫異，聲音聽來欣喜，不動明回眸一望。

「殺死誰？」不動明滾燙身體的痙攣漸漸停止了，皮膚冒出火焰，躁動平息，脫口而出的有著隱隱的哽咽，不動明沒有意識到自己再次流淚，但這一次他的聲音顯得冷酷無情，嘴角上翹著，瘋狂的笑意已從無愛的眼瞳中逝去。

「撒旦，我沒有父母，和你一樣，但是我遺棄他們。」揚起細碎汙濁的水沫濺上不動明的臉龐，他的胸口緊縮，一口氣鯁在喉間，清了清喉嚨，此刻的嗓音清晰動人，流利自然，呼喚他的名字。

過分戲劇性的轉變，撒旦飛快地掀動眼皮，不動明的奇蹟和不可思議總為撒旦帶來萬分驚喜，即使這是不會迎來黎明的黑夜，胸中泛起一陣苦澀。

不動明敞開手臂，撒旦毫不猶豫地游向他，在地獄的湖水中狼狽相擁，他低頭把嘴唇埋進對方濕潤的髮際，慢慢呼出一口他不知道自己憋著的氣，頭翅垂下，對方的手掌首次撫摸他柔美的頭翅，舒展的頭翅遮蔽住他們的親吻，一種慎密而溫柔的神色取代而知。

撒旦會全心全意歌頌福音，實現不動明的母親從未做過的事，他會擁抱他，拭去他的淚水，並且讓他永遠活下去，獻上新世界。

VI

愛與黑暗慢慢地重新凝聚，化作一道流光。

不動明陷入泥土，他的呼吸很淺，急促艱難的呼吸，每一次胸膛的起伏，肋骨一絲一絲裂開，他分辨出泥土混染交融的血液的味道，那正是自己的血，這一次，他襲擊惡魔，卻失去攻擊的意義，異常脆弱，瘋狂，幾乎要破碎。

撒旦親自斷送惡魔的生機，代替收拾混亂的殘局，無視惡魔即將起義，正如同他過去反抗神一般，世界用意想不到的方式導向失控。

不動明渾身冰冷刺痛，柔軟的青草刺激他的肉身，全身骨骼都在抗議自我修復的行為，再次失控裂解了，他盼望醒著睡去，依附在山上的清晨與寂夜，不想當惡魔，也不想成為人，一點都不想再哭泣了。

羽翼搧起的微風吹拂不動明的臉，嗅聞起來幾乎酥麻，彷彿過電一般，閃光，火焰，雪，恆星的味道。

周圍的空氣再次發生變化，殘餘的惡魔靈體伴隨撒旦的光芒消散，不動明臉上的淤泥和血塊乾涸，拉扯著每一寸肌肉迸裂，深紫的瘀傷深入骨髓，汗水與塵埃依舊糾結在髮間，但他的臉龐已被擦拭乾淨，他失去知覺的手腳漸漸恢復感覺，卻帶來又一波波的無盡痛苦，赤裸裸的，體內疼痛的火焰擴散，燒灼靈魂每一處。

「毫無保留。」撒旦低語，厲聲強調，手指輕撫他的瘀傷，感受不出一絲疼痛，不捨的親吻流連在傷痕之間，「你的憤怒是徒勞的宣洩，永無止盡。」

「如果我真把世上的惡魔殺光殆盡呢？」不動明沙啞的嗓音如是纏繞在天使周身的琴弦，不動明想埋入他柔軟的體溫，徹底屈從他的力量，也想殺死他，正如同他掠奪自己的一切，他照做了，喉嚨裡發出不甘示弱的低吼，挪近，張開尖利的牙齒啃咬他的臂膀，泛出血痕，他並沒有推拒，這是一種輕微的縱容，擲地有聲。

「而我不會讓惡魔殺死你。」與飛鳥了的人格不同，撒旦經常微笑，是的，他的神情總是帶有威嚴與智慧的專注，黑暗裡最清亮的光束，一聲響亮，鳴叫般的呻吟聲打斷。不動明再一次安全地躺在撒旦的懷中，即使折磨，殘破不堪，遍體麟傷，仍安全地在他懷中，撒旦閉上眼，這就足夠了。

撒旦的羽翼伸展，縱然棄之神體，降生人間，他的速度，力量，敏捷一如往昔，他正歷經換羽，每片新生的翼羽飽滿，完美無瑕，極致優美的長度，羽毛的尖端嶄新分明，拍打它們，滲透絕對的力量與光芒。

撒旦的羽毛不時脫落，這偶爾讓撒旦困擾，代表他象徵創世與破壞的力量即將失去自制力，若是凡人撿起一片羽毛恐怕就當場燃燒成灰燼。撒旦捨棄羽毛的瞬間，僅予以保留世間最不樂意的部分。

「你不應該出門，該死的，太危險了！」不動明湧起了怒火，然而脫落在他身上的羽毛卻溫暖地融入他的身體，散發活潑的光斑跳躍，輕易痊癒肉體的傷害，是的，撒旦偏心地只把愛分享給他。

「明，那就和我一起回巢。」撒旦一心懇求，陽光般渲染的觸碰卻帶有一絲不容置疑，轉眼之間，就抱起他，揚起翅膀飛回住處了，比起家的詞彙，巢更精確地符合生態圈，築夢為巢。

從親自弒母的那一刻起，不動明靈魂的空洞徹底被撒旦的萬丈光芒填滿而覆滅，他明亮、煥然一新，觸碰著靈魂的千瘡百孔，是撒旦無法分辨的神色。天使臉上是從未有過的容光煥發，事實卻顯得更可悲了。

撒旦輕柔地把不動明安放在大床上，無數炙白的羽毛灑落，身體親密地貼合一起，輕如鴻毛，慾望攫住了彼此，撒旦像是親吻聖物一般舔吻不動明全身，不動明不耐地磨蹭著疼痛渴望的身體，一半是不得不屈服惡魔本能而迷亂，一半是因為渴望撒旦的陰莖狂熱，撒旦讚美：「你嚐起來像星星。」

不動明頓時感到羞恥和屈辱，明明撒旦的舔吻是如此舒服，忍不住扭動想要掙脫，撒旦輕輕地按住他的手腕，隨即緊握掌心，十指交纏。他屈從了，卻避開他的藍眼睛，拒絕眼神交會。

在我尚未恢復撒旦的記憶之前，我就愛上你了。撒旦重新吻上不動明的脖頸，不動明猛吸一氣啜泣，他低語著，好似回憶裡初遇的一幕再次投射眼簾，莊重而哀憫的表情變得明亮起來：「我從未見過如此美麗的造物，那就是你。」

悲傷的夢境完整的遵循著記憶。目送愛人離世的遺憾讓撒旦走完一個孤獨而完整的旅程，在天堂的硫磺之火之下燒成灰燼，一同墜落，重組新世界。

「我該如何稱呼你？」不動明在懷裡顫抖著，強忍著慾望低吼，輾轉反側，撒旦舔吻赤裸的胸膛，那敏感的乳粒，肆意舔過小腹上的液體，肚臍，由上往下，嘴唇滑落他的私處，光是被舔，他就射了一身。

「了。我盼望你叫我了，那是我們之間最美的相遇。」撒旦說。

「但你再也不是飛鳥了，我也不是我自己。」錯亂的影像在不動明的腦海混亂一團，撒旦的觸摸便把這些紛亂思緒全部驅趕，白光的平靜撲滅了它們，也一點點抹去不動明的自我，遺忘，餘痛冒泡似的在不動明的犄角根部隱隱蒸騰，混亂地呢喃，結束了，一切終結。撒旦的手指下感受到的是脈搏微弱而無規律。

「……那就隨意你叫吧。」撒旦失落地說，因為一個稱呼而讓凌駕萬物之上的撒旦受傷，這讓不動明顯得相當滑稽可笑，他揚起眉，輕蔑地嗤笑了起來，不復以往的善解人意，嚙咬他的唇，用力吮咬，直至在那無暇的唇瓣出現浮腫，又很快痊癒。

不動明跨坐在撒旦的腿上，純真的臉龐露出顯而易見的慾望，把撒旦的陰莖挪動在他的臀瓣裡面，迫不及待讓它進入身體，一點一滴被撕裂，滿足那失去父母後，性慾像是無底洞吞噬，他漸漸變得殘酷，淫亂，暴力，他的世界裡只剩下撒旦是唯一，那個令他充滿愛憎的天使。

「你再也不會是一個人。」撒旦承諾，不動明呻吟著射精出來。完美天性的力量幾乎要把他碾碎，拇指深深地按進惡魔異化的皮肉，衝撞，攀向慾望的巔峰，天使的羽翼倒映在牆壁的陰影清晰可見，也明顯感受到羽毛刷過身體的觸感，無一不是溫柔。

「你應釋放壓抑的本能，無論是殺戮，縱情，破壞，我會予你真正的自由。」

暴烈。

撒旦的愛竟是如此暴烈，光束裡，交錯映亮，塵埃的微粒浮晃，太過深沉，幾乎摧毀不動明，毀滅世界。不動明不能經受的愛，意識朦朧，飄然世外。

他緊咬的唇縫失控地逸出低吼，爆發痛苦地啜泣，甬道不由自主地一陣緊縮，把他們緊鎖纏繞在體內深處，一起顫抖，一起共感，撒旦按住他的髖部翻身壓倒，讓他更能徹底迎合撒旦的撞擊律動，無可抵禦的甜蜜和疼痛，惡魔翅翼奮力拍打撒旦的背上，但是他已經牢牢地被撒旦壓制在身下，高潔的羽翼箝制住攻擊，羽翼和翅膜相互糾纏，掐撓著滾燙的皮膚，再度覆上唇吻，將呻吟和哭喊一同吞咽果腹。

撒旦的天賜如是詛咒，溫熱的高潮持續，四肢百骸打顫，無助，陰莖又熱又硬的埋在他同樣炙熱的內壁沖擊，淡金色的陽光像一塊輕柔透明的紡紗，恰好橫亙在臀，映出他頎長赤裸的身驅，每一塊肌肉，緊實瘦韌的腰線，修長的雙腿，足以溫擁愛慾的甬道，天堂的窄門啊！撒旦祈求著，拇指滑過他臉龐的淚痕遍佈，唇瓣有涎液和鮮血，他無意識地啃咬手指回應，開始哭求要更多。

不動明是最美的造物，純潔的美麗，且越來越放蕩，愉悅而染紅的眼角閃爍，如此一來，永生的墮天使與惡魔人不存在不應期，可以隨時進行跨越種族的極樂性愛。

「了，為什麼你的頭上沒有光圈？」落地窗洩露出朦朧的天光，憂愁的盛夏，不動明會在撒旦蓬鬆柔軟的白羽裡清醒，汗濕的肢體交纏，至善的笑容裡有驚奇和調侃。

偶爾，不動明會無法分辨夢境和現實，不知道自己回到一如往昔，曾經愛他的樣子，他呼喚撒旦曾經的名字，相愛的名字，溫柔地用手指撥開撒旦優美流瀉及肩的金髮，用嘴唇輕蹭他的耳垂及後頸。

不動明恢復純然的澄澈、平等與愛的直視撒旦的藍眼，然而他早已永遠睡入那天空般的眼底。

天空又悲又美，像大祭台一樣，在太陽的凝血中下沉。撒旦終於明白天空為何如此寬闊。飛鳥掠過靛色晴空。

「因為我是墮天使，上帝收回予我的祝福。」撒旦的喉結滾動，說得很輕，抬起一隻手遮住陽光，滑下淚水，「不過，那對我而言一點都不重要了。」

天空又悲又美，像大祭台一樣，在太陽的凝血中下沉。—— 波德萊爾 《夜的和諧》

VII

撒旦覆上不動明的太陽穴親吻，撒旦命令西哥珍妮，親自解除竄改不動明的記憶，歸還一切真實，謊言的記憶之網形成愛河之水將如瀑布傾下。

不動明抓住殘夢，可那些畫面崩塌煙逝，對世界想望如同幽魂，以亙古未有的絕望交錯，破碎的記憶的虛實不分，實則毋須記住了，身體的汗水，焦痕，慾望的殘影，眼前的天使比夢更具真實。

牧村美樹這個人類是誰？不動明不由自主地顫抖，撒旦究竟對他做了什麼？有一瞬間他懷疑撒旦再度對他下咒，如果他有該死的魔法的話，旋即他推翻了念頭。

撒旦或許什麼都沒做，打從初遇，從天而墜的金髮男孩，命運的共同體，他就無法對他放手不管，撿起了化名為飛鳥了的天使遺失的羽翼。

「你又欺騙了我……你是一個大騙子啊！」虛實不分的記憶使不動明陷入發狂，精神錯亂，卻離奇地沒有被惡魔安蒙取代意識，他仍是那個撒旦所迷戀的美麗、純潔又熾熱的靈魂。

撒旦安靜不語，直接抬手扣住不動明的後頸按向他懷裡，他的唇為他敞開，品嚐嘴裡金屬與血的味道，將他困向安息日的祭壇和撒旦的白羽之間，身體因愉悅顫抖，讓撒旦插進自己的身體，一推到底，像溺水一樣，他只能緊緊抓住浮木，十指鉗進撒旦的金色鬈髮，還有那對頭翅靈活地摩擦手背，在他心滿意足的時候，那個小小的金髮男孩會在心尖上浮現，他的胸口溫熱起來，荒謬且幸福。

撒旦帶不動明回到當初的安息日現場，現在才驚覺那是飛鳥了為他進行的惡魔合體儀式，一切早有安排。

不動明躁動起來，充斥被背叛與疼愛的折磨，腳跟不輕不重地放上他的背，從喘息轉為尖叫。撒旦的雙手扣住不動明的胯骨，將他摯愛的羔羊牢牢按在祭壇上，潔淨的，慈愛的，早已被抹去昔日的痕跡。

「是的，我總是在欺騙你，但我從來不願意與你為敵……或許只有這是真的。」撒旦悲切而誠然說，遵照承諾把所有一切告訴他，又欺騙他，溫柔地對待他，又折磨他，為他獻上世界，又想摧毀世界。

撒旦的眼眸炯炯的幽光，具有反抗神的高潔意志，首先要消滅被神寵愛的人類，收復惡魔族的故土，重振旗鼓，捲土重來，向神之軍團展開殊死決戰。

撒旦封印記憶投身轉世人類，為了要徹底理解人類的情感和生存模式，結論：人類是對世界毫無助益的生物，複雜又扭曲，只會帶來毀滅。

縱然撒旦有意光復惡魔族，惡魔到底是撒旦的偏愛並非絕對的子民，對於不動明虐殺惡魔他是相當縱容的，因為他只對自身的命運作保證，西哥珍妮是見證者。

撒旦的傲慢正是墜落的原罪之一，看不見事物的全面，忽略了不動明的堅韌與美好的一面。他所摯愛的不動明的本質恰好是撒旦所忽視的。

「我是人類，你卻愛上了我？」不動明對撒旦的愛只感到破碎，這豈不是荒謬，命運的滾石起落。「讓我與惡魔結合，掠奪我的一切，這就是你處心積慮謀求的結果嗎？」

「所以，我創造了一個惡魔，那就是你。」撒旦崇拜地低語，亙古恆久的敬畏，輕輕地撫摸他的手，隨後跪在他的面前，親吻腳尖，顯露不容妥協的真義。

「你生而為人卻是戰勝惡魔的奇蹟，哪怕是神的介入，萬物將臣服在你的屠戮與盛怒之下。」

撒旦獻給他的新世界是血紅的巢，穿過烈火，每一種妄想生出僥倖，每一種僥倖暗藏虛偽和殘暴蔓延，眩人耳目的事物滋生對抗和仇恨。不動明與惡魔同化，不動明與撒旦同化，內心再度展開自我的戰爭，無法分辨輸贏，最終他墮入真正的黑暗前心想。天空從此不會忘記我的名字。所有哀憫無法立足。

當不動明殺死父母的那一刻起，他就無可救藥了，他不需要撒旦替他追討親情，失去的愛是不可能回歸的，一切是如此荒謬，是他一手造成的局面，他所謂的堅持守護人類的立場，從一開始就是建立在他對飛鳥了的情義相挺，不計一切代價追隨，因此被設局栽在萬劫不復的深淵。

不動明呼吸破碎緊繃，聲線低啞，在高潮後他背轉身，從這個角度看不清楚他的臉，但那雙棕色眼眸輕易地在撒旦心裡漾開，不動明與他相伴，終究待他如是溫柔，沒有傷害他。

此時此刻，那雙看向撒旦的眼神卻是殆盡的虛無，撒旦處心積慮要同化不動明加入惡魔族，不動明如撒旦所願活下來，在撒旦千萬年的逐流之夢。

靈魂的湖泊被汲取著，總有枯竭的一天。到後來，忘事更為嚴重，最終徹底剝落自我，純粹的，比生物更像生物，受生存本能驅使行動，食用動物肉再也無法滿足飢餓，餓了就獵殺惡魔撕咬生吞下肚，想睡就睡，交配乃繁衍儀式，連飛鳥了是誰都不記得了，畢竟飛鳥了到底是撒旦分離出去的人格之一，始終被撒旦的精神暗示干預影響，從未被世界承認，注定被撒旦的意志覺醒吞噬的男孩。

今次的輪迴，撒旦絕不允許過去犯下的錯誤，將計就計，千錯萬錯，徹底斷送不動明和牧村美樹的連結，往後人類將不會團結，不動明不會成為敵人，自然不會有惡魔人軍團阻擾，一切本應如他計謀進行。

惡魔族摧毀人類文明，然則是時間問題。撒旦可以預見等到勝利的時刻來臨，勢不可擋，落日永遠在撒旦的一側，在慢慢黯淡的日光中閃耀。

撒旦厭棄神的一切，直至遇見不動明，撒旦千萬年所忽視的，藉由飛鳥了的人格與記憶共感體會，撒旦渴望的自由原來是一份認同，無論他如何頓足追趕，都是虛妄，光芒終將他拒之門外。他想擺脫的命運已無足輕重。

西哥珍妮的預言是真實的，光與影永遠無法結合，西哥珍妮打算要封印撒旦的記憶，重新開始，並且讓不動明和撒旦永遠是陌生人沒有交集，不再有痛苦。

撒旦早已看穿她背叛的企圖，殘酷地殺死作為飛鳥了時期的養母，作為人類的飛鳥了不復存在，回歸光芒與榮耀的撒旦是孤獨的，支持撒旦的力量反倒使撒旦厭煩，不需要任何推心置腹的部下。

撒旦縱容不動明獵殺惡魔，惡魔族抬頭湧起自主意識，紛紛起義反抗被惡魔族視為神敬畏的撒旦，惡魔族的反叛與自由，正如同人類選擇與神訣別，反之創造神話和宗教去超越現實，籠罩著人類的黑暗展開搏鬥，向現實挑戰與忍受生命的重荷。

上帝並未在此世降下淨化的硫磺天火，神怒之日今是無風無雨也無晴，撒旦似乎是不戰而敗。人類的和平與毀滅依舊循環往復。遠方傳來熟悉的歌，相繼細碎而空靈，彷彿相隔一個世界，天堂的大門向撒旦閃現，光輝璀璨。

死亡與萬象，一切悲劇與他們再也無關。

愛並不存在，根本不存在愛，也不會有悲傷，撒旦是永恆的光潔，傲慢，視而不見，多殘酷啊，如今撒旦體會愛，愛不堪負重，愛離他而去！

撒旦失去了復仇之心，在放棄統治惡魔族後，撒旦帶著不動明遠走高飛，隱居塵世，自立的惡魔族也無法用計讓人類自相殘殺，總有一天其生物種會自生自滅，任何生物都是敵不過人類的，這就是神公正的物競天擇嗎？

一切生靈都要來歸於主，賜給永恆的安息與光輝照耀，然而繼白堊紀大規模物種滅絕後，神也打算消滅了名為惡魔的地球上古生物種！只因為惡魔不夠美麗嗎？

撒旦是上帝創造出最完美的造物，然而如果是完美的存在就不會墮落，不是嗎？想要掠奪權力和寶座，仿效至高無上的上帝裁決世間萬物的價值，撒旦更像作為一個獨斷的審判者，有意創造真正理想的世界，人類具有知性，貪婪醜惡無比，毫無意義，人類得神眷顧，神放縱人類惡行。

撒旦過去厭棄天堂的虛偽，追求活著真實和自由離開天堂，撒旦照耀了他認為被神遺棄的暗黑地獄，然而神並沒有遺棄，神什麼都不會做，包括面對虔誠的信徒，神既不會賜予也不會罪罰，全知全能的神必然知道伊甸園終將因為一條蛇破滅，耶穌知道猶大必然背叛他走向絕路卻為他洗腳。

神真正所做的就是在遠方俯瞰世間萬物，卻也可以真實活在心中，天堂與地獄的分界模糊，最深處的煉獄是通往天堂的捷徑，大千萬象，沒有真正良善也沒有罪惡，祂只是觀望羔羊們在輪迴中如何回到祂的懷抱。

「你睜著眼睛，我希望你做了美夢，是嗎？那總比你注定被我殺死的命運來得好。」撒旦是渾身披蓋如天父似的光輝，孤獨的勝過群星的璀璨，他渴求親近，絕對的光芒刻入不動明的眼瞳，避免錯過不動明的泛紅眼眶裡的眸子一閃而逝的情緒，卻什麼都看不見，一千年，一萬年，永恆，時間失去意義，原來也讓愛失去意義，應當放手……撒旦停止了讚頌。

驀然痛徹心扉——撒旦永遠不會明白何謂傷害與疼痛，不動明在新的世界活下來了，不是嗎？可他明白，這就是結束了，撒旦體會了真實的人生幻夢，苦苦追尋無非是孤獨赴死，晨曉的不朽將終結永恆的輪迴。

撒旦大澈大悟，望著不動明似懂非懂地對他微笑，空洞地幾乎呈現虛無的靈魂，走向大海，主啊，請賜他安息！

墜海大概與飛翔相似。

不動明的雙腳踩進濕軟的沙子裡面，握住撒旦的手，撒旦背上的羽翼濕透了，落下光點的羽，穿越重重的黑夜之海，浪花盪漾起迴旋的浮沫，是珊瑚礁孵化的夢，向著一切生命終將跋涉而至之處。

海洋要吞噬我，你高舉我，反倒失去重量成了風中落葉。

「也就是說，你的飛翔將會出現喉痙攣，四肢抽筋，喪失意識，失溫，肺積水缺氧──嚴重可能致死。」撒旦揚眉輕聲說，板著臉過分講求正確性又不失冷幽默的少年語調，永遠陷入混沌的不動明似乎想起了誰，幾乎本能地大笑起來。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 後話：
> 
> 《Dies lrae》飛鳥了徹底覺醒回歸撒旦體內後，是一個不符合預期與發展的故事，故事走向太過現實，才驚覺到徒勞虛妄。
> 
> 撒旦明是不可能的，因此怎麼寫下去都是悲劇枉然，我無法認同撒旦對明殘酷的洗腦行為，從一開始就是錯誤，必然的結果。
> 
> 撒旦藉由西哥珍妮的力量，洗腦，潛移默化，惡魔人化的不動明，但改造後的不動明，或許自然不再是他當初愛上的那個人類不動明了吧。
> 
> 第二部故事本來有意發展長篇，打算朝原作主線劇情寫下去，後來思考了很久，決定收掉一些線，寫重點見好就收，不忍心再傷害不動明，撒旦的強大在原作是無敵的，生為正派主角的不動明不可能戰勝魔神撒旦，然而這也是我喜歡惡魔人的原因之一。
> 
> 此世界線的不動明未經歷牧村美樹的狩獵魔女事件，不動明依舊是不可思議的仁慈和善良，對不動明與他和飛鳥了的愛之描寫已經在《The angel remembered losing his wings》完成了。
> 
> 撒旦與飛鳥了可以說是一體又完全不同存在，在抽離飛鳥了少年愛因素，我心中的本體撒旦是一個極具自我魅力，自由美麗，冷血無情，就是普遍印象中的反抗基督的撒旦，我並沒有打算美化撒旦。
> 
> 我盡量還原撒旦與飛鳥了之間的細節差異性，然而當第一部開端飛鳥了就擁有撒旦的記憶（飛鳥了選擇封印撒旦的權能），飛鳥了注定受撒旦精神干預影響，自然不能說完全是了明的故事。
> 
> 想要表達的核心《Long Neglected Words》第一部與其說飛鳥了與不動明之間的愛戀，撒旦要阻止失手殺死愛人的悲劇，然而荒謬的是撒旦體會名為愛的感情也是基於飛鳥了，不然撒旦不可能會愛上不動明，飛鳥了對不動明的至死不渝，在第一部留下看似美好的結局。
> 
> 《Dies Irae》第二部其實是從理想漸漸走回現實，當真相大白時，不動明必然會和飛鳥了分道揚鑣，即使他仍是那麼溫柔不願意傷害曾經的摯友，撒旦以強烈的個人執念，斑駁的逐流之夢，無法掙脫孤獨的命運，終是白骨雲煙，難以稱之為愛的感情。
> 
> 看似BE的結局，撒旦的輪迴反抗，前次失去不動明的肉體，今次失去不動明的靈魂，撒旦大澈大悟，終於抱持遺憾覺悟了，體會生命的真實，自由的代價。這兩者到底是自我認同，其中包含自我了解與自我實現的部分，撒旦終於解放命運的追逐，從斑駁的夢清醒，除此之外撒旦再無所求。
> 
> 在描寫撒旦猶豫要用祂還是他，最終選擇他，區分上帝與撒旦，一部分因撒旦墜落人間，體會人性的真實的關係。
> 
> 神怒之日沒有流血，沒有鬥爭與死亡，神不再需要降下淨化之火重啟世界秩序，永恆不死的撒旦，憤怒與悲傷縱然無法平息，撒旦必然失去摯愛，撒旦的愛必然會折磨愛人致死的悲劇色彩，但不再需要投身輪迴對抗撒旦認為的世界的荒謬不公，世界依舊存在理想與幻滅，光明的季節，黑暗的季節，共存在逐流之夢，這便是撒旦的失樂園。
> 
> 啟示錄寫下，羔羊的寶血終將讓撒旦墜下，一切都是如此平靜，萬里無雲，所有哀憫無法立足。
> 
> 故事很多地方或許表達不夠好，《Long Neglected Words》系列寫了超過十萬字的故事，我也盡力了，一路走來感謝各位閱讀到最後，由衷感謝你們。


End file.
